Nice Guy New Girl
by Rolling-Chan
Summary: Nice guys don't always finish last, and new girls don't always immediately get picked on at school. The two fit each other like puzzle pieces, but that doesn't mean they're obvious to the other's feelings. One-shot


Just a quick one-shot I wrote for my new Vocaloid pairing MaikaXYOHIOloid. These two are sooooo cute together! I hope their fan base, which is actually pretty big for a new pairing, continues to grow; and that one day FanFiction will be filled with fanfics for them. Right now this is the only MaikaXYOHIOloid fanfic here, but I know one day they will have a lot of love from readers and writers alike! :)

Disclaimer: Do I really need to put these? I don't own Vocaloid.

-Ray

* * *

Whoever said "nice guys finish last" was definitely talking about Yohio. He didn't lie, cheat, or steal; he respected girls, the elderly, and teachers; and he worked hard in all he did. Yet somehow, Yohio was never treated the way he should be treated. He was always in trouble for things he didn't do, he wasn't trusted by anyone around him, and he couldn't hold down a job for two weeks before he was fired. One would think that it didn't make sense, as it should be obvious that Yohio had good karma points, but that wasn't exactly the case.

When Yohio was in junior high, he was the most annoying troublemaker you would of ever had the unfortunate luck of meeting. He pulled a lot of pranks, cheated on tests, and was even a bully. He was the one kid who was known for never staying out of trouble, and he was given detention on a daily basis. Who he was then was the complete opposite of he was now. What changed his attitude was the car wreck he had been in.

During the summer before sophomore year, Yohio was riding with his friend's family before a drunk driver ran a red light and totaled the car. It was a miracle in and of itself that Yohio walked away with only a few broken bones while his friend and his family were in critical condition, but before Yohio was even rescued from the wrecked car he was certain that he was going to die. When most are at death, they will pray to whatever entity they believe in - be it God Himself or another religious god of worship - and beg that if their life be spared then they shall turn from their ways. A good majority of those people break that promise, but Yohio was not one of them. It was as if who he had been for the past fifteen years of his life didn't exist anymore. It was as if that kid died in that very crash. The Yohio that existed today was someone who believed in integrity, dignity, and compassion. Sadly, no one trusted the new Yohio.

His bad past affected his honest future, and no one believed him to he innocent of any crime. If he was suspected of anything, he was punished without a word of his own defense. Some would think that he would eventually tire of being punished for crimes he didn't commit and soon go back to his old ways. If you're going to be convicted regardless, why not commit the crime? To many that would make perfect sense, but Yohio never saw it as an option. He claimed it to be his punishment for his troublesome past, and that he did indeed deserve it. It had been that way for two years now, and it didn't seem that things had plans on changing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you think being the new girl sucks, try being Maika. Not only did she transfer schools right in the middle of the school year, but she transferred from a different country. Mexico, to be weather of the northern states was too cold, the snow was awful, and no one knew a word of Spanish. Great. Just great.

Maika knew she really shouldn't complain, as things could be much worse. Her dad was given a promotion he couldn't pass up, and the company did pay for most of the house. She moved in close to spring, so the snow won't last for much longer. Her English, despite what most would think, was near flawless. With these things in mind, Maika took one last deep breath before walking into the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yohio sat at his desk during homeroom, doodling aimlessly on a piece of notebook paper. He wasn't exactly a great artist, but it went without saying that he was the best one in the whole school. It also helped that so few people had an interest in art that the school cut art class out of the budget four years prior.

"Class," Lola, a teacher, called everyone's attention, "today we have a new student today. She came all the way from Mexico so I expect you all to treat her kindly."

"Wait, the new girl's Mexican?"

"Like the people who sell oranges on the side of the street?"

"Is she even hear legally?"

Yohio rolled his eyes at all who were already gossiping about the new girl. She hadn't even entered the room yet and there were already rumors about her! Lola looked at the door as she encouragely said, "Come in, don't be shy."

If Yohio had to describe the new girl in three words, they would be these: Breath takingly beautiful. Her skin was a golden tan, her eyes were as red as strawberries, and her hair was snow white. Two strands of her front hair went down to her ankles, slowing turning pink in the process, but the rest of her hair was only shoulder length. She had slender long legs, and her smile was all it took for Yohio to fall - okay, crash - head over heels for her. No, literally. He fell out of his chair in complete awe at such beauty.

"Mr. Loid?" the teacher worriedly asked. "I am okay," Yohio said as he pushed himself off the floor and back into his seat. He saw that the girl was making eye contact with him, and he instantly realized the kind of first impression he just made for himself. Before he got the chance to curse himself out, however, he noticed a sweet smile spread across her lips. Yohio smiled back as he nervously ran his hand through his hair and sat back down in his seat. Maika silently giggled. Maybe Yohio's first impression wasn't so bad after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey. Maika, is it?" Yohio asked as he walked up to Maika during lunch. The girl was sitting by herself as no one would dare offer room for the new girl to sit at their table.

"Yes it is," Maika answered, her beautiful Spanish accent shaping her words. "Boy-who-fell-out-of-desk, no?" the tease was obvious in her smile.

"Yep, that's me," Yohio answered, somewhat embarrassed. Recomposing himself, he said, "Most people just call me Yohio, though."

"Yohio?" Maika questioned. "Like Ohio, the state?"

"Yeah," Yohio nervously scratched the back of his neck, "my parents aren't exactly great in the naming-your-child department."

"No," Maika shook her head, "I like Yohio. I think it's a great name."

"Really?" Yohio asked, his eyes popping open at her honest statement.

"Really," Maika answered as she continued to smile as if her face had no other demeanor.

"Well I think Maika is a beautiful name," Yohio replied.

"You're just being nice," Maika said. "There is nothing great about my name."

"No, you're wrong," Yohio insisted. "Maika is a very beautiful name. Honest."

Maika only smiled as a response. Suddenly realizing something, she gasped an "Oh!" as she dug into her book bag and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. "I have history after this, and I was hoping you would know where the classroom is." She handed Yohio the paper for him to see.

"Of course I know," Yohio said after observing her syllabus, "I have class there as well."

"Oh, really?" Maika seemed relieved. "I guess I could just follow you instead of asking for directions."

"It's very stalkerish to follow someone, you know?" Yohio smirked as he handed Maika her syllabus back.

"Well what do you propose?" she asked as she stuffed the sheet back into her bag.

"Maybe I could walk you to class," Yohio offered.

Maika smiled teasingly. "Why Mr. Yohio, are you taking an interest in me?"

Yohio blushed redder than a tomato. "What? No- I-I just thought would take you to class since you're new and all," he rushed out.

Maika covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed. "Relax, I'm only messing with you. I'm a bit of a tease."

"Oh," Yohio sighed in relief, "good."

Maika set her hand next to her tray. "I would, however, love to become friends. As long as it's okay with you, that is."

The blush that was fading from Yohio's face came back with that statement. "I would like to be friends, too. I'd be lying if I said was I was only being nice to you for the sake of being polite, but I really would like to become friends as well."

Maika smiled warmly. "I'm glad we were thinking the same, or else this would have been awkward."

"True," Yohio agreed.

Maika again made a tease obvious in her smile. "As you first job as my friend, you shall carry my book bag on our way to class."

"Wait, what?" Yohio asked in mild surprise.

Holding up a finger, Maika said, "As a man, it is extremely polite to carry a bag for a lady."

Yohio placed a hand over his heart and mock bowed. "And it would be rude to deny a lady's request."

Giggling, Maika predicted, "I think we're going to be really great friends."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the weeks that followed, Maika and Yohio continued to grow as friends. Despite rumors about Yohio that still circulated through the school, Maika counted Yohio as one of her closest friends. He did admit to his troublesome past, so why should she doubt his honest present?

"Has anyone asked you to prom yet?" IA, a girl Maika had English with who eventually became another one of her friends, asked Maika as they waited for class to start.

"No," Maika answered. "Did anyone ask you to the dance?"

"Naw," IA answered, resting her chin on her palm. "Since Yukari, CUL, and Lapis also didn't have anyone ask them the four of us are going as a group. I wanted to know if someone asked you to be his date because if not then you could join us."

"I though CUL didn't like me," Maika said.

"Then I guess she just has to get over it," IA smiled.

"Okay, I think I might go with you girls."

"You think?" IA questioned. "Don't tell me that you're planning on staying home."

Maika shook her head. "No," she insisted, "that's not what I meant. What I mean is I will only go with you girls if he doesn't ask me."

"Who's he?" IA asked, even though she was certain she already knew the answer. With a smirk spreading over her face, IA asked, "It's Yohio, isn't it?"

Blushing, Maika shyly looked down and answered, "Maybe."

"I knew it!" IA exclaimed. "You love Yohio."

"'Love' is such a strong word," Maika said. "I know I like him a lot, and I really want to go to the dance with him, but I'm not sure I love him."

"Fine," IA sighed. "You like like him. Better?"

"Much," Maika smiled.

"Okay," IA said, "I'll talk to Yohio and see if I can get him to ask you to go to prom with him."

"Are you sure, IA?" Maika asked.

"Sure I'm sure," IA answered with a wink. "Who knows? Maybe he has a crush on you as well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ask Maika to the dance?" Yohio asked in surprise.

"Duh," IA rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious that you like her."

"D-do not!"

"Uh-huh, that's why you're blushing."

Yohio ran his hand over his hair. "Okay, I like Maika. I admit it. But what if she doesn't like me back?"

"You will never know until you try," IA responded. "Now ask her to go with you before someone else does."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo, Maika! Wait up!"

Maika turned around and saw Yohio running as he tried to catch up to her. Smirking the tiniest smirk, Maika turned back around and continued to move forward.

"Maika!" Yohio called after her.

"Yes?" Maika asked over her shoulder.

"Please slow down," Yohio answered as he neared her. "It's not fair that you got a fifteen minute head start."

Maika turned around and walked backwards so that she could watch as Yohio caught up to her. "Well then perhaps you should leave soon after school," she said.

Yohio caught up to Maika, doubled over to paint, stood straight as to walk with her, and said, "You know how much Mr. Hiyma hates me. He can't let me leave after school without thoroughly explaining homework I don't even know why he makes me do."

"I agree he doesn't hate you," Maika said, "but that's no excuse for goofing off."

"Couldn't you be a little sympathetic?" Yohio asked.

"I could, but I don't care to try," Maika answered as she punched Yohio's arm in that teasing way she usually did. "If you weren't always late leaving school then perhaps we could walk home together more often. I didn't even know you live this way."

"Oh, uh, I don't live around here at all; my house is in the opposite direction," Yohio said.

A puzzled look crossed Maika's face. "Then why are you walking in this direction?"

Yohio's face began to slowly turn pink. "Because I wanted to ask you something very important."

"Like what?" Maika asked, hoping that he would ask her the question she wanted to hear.

"Will you," Yohio began but mumbled the rest.

"What?" Maika asked. "I couldn't hear you." When Yohio mumbled again, she said, "For crying out loud, Yohio. Spit it out!"

"Will you to prom with me?!" Yohio shouted. Realizing what he had done, Yohio quickly put a hand over his mouth and said, "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Maika asked. "I'd love to go to prom with you."

"Wait, what?" Yohio said in complete disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Maika said. "I kind of like you, Yohio, so I'm really happy you asked me."

Yohio mentally noted how cute Maika looked when she was blushing before he replied, "I like you, too. You're kind, beautiful, funny, and an amazing friend."

"I could say the same about you," Maika said. "Except maybe," she giggled, "the beautiful part."

"What?" Yohio joked. "Are you saying I'm not beautiful? I've been told that I'm quit an eye catcher."

"Don't get full of yourself," Maika pushed him with her shoulder. "No girl likes a guy full of himself."

"So what kind of guy do you like?" Yohio asked her.

"Hmmm," Maika hummed, as if thinking about it. "Nice guys. You know, the ones who help clean up messes made in class, doesn't spread nor believe rumors, talks to the new kid - regardless of where they're from - and doesn't get upset when being teased about falling out of their chair."

"Was it really that funny?" Yohio asked, embarrassed.

"Only to me," Maika answered. "I was too scared to look at anyone in the classroom because I was afraid no one would like me, so I only looked at the wall. When I heard a sliding sound, I looked just in time to see you fall out of your desk. Because of that you were the first person I actually noticed, and that's when I noticed how cute you are." The minute the words left her mouth, Maika's hand flew to her mouth as she asked, "Did I really say that out loud?"

"You sure did," Yohio answered, a grin growing on his face. Seems as if his first impression could not have been better.

Maika hid her tomato red face."I'm sorry, please forget I said that."

"Why?" Yohio asked. "The only reason I fell out of my seat in the first place was because of how captivated by your beauty I was. I'm actually glad to hear you say what you did."

Maika looked at him through her hair. "Really?"

"Really," Yohio smiled.

Maika giggled. "Looks as if we liked each other from the minute we saw each other, huh?"

"Seems so," Yohio replied.

"Okay," Maika stopped in front of Yohio and said, "I'll be your date to prom, but only on the term you take me out on a date first."

"As you wish, my princess," Yohio said as he play bowed. "When and where shall the occasion be?"

Maika smirked. "Right now, at Tonio's Pizza Parlor. We will have a race there. Loser pays for the pie. Ready, set, go!"

Before Yohio had fully comprehended Maika's contest, she was already across the street. "Cheater!" Yohio yelled as he ran after her. She was a complete and total tease, she constantly embarrassed him in front of her friends, and she choose a pizza parlor as the place of their first date. "I'm going to marry her," Yohio inwardly vowed as he continued to chase after the long gone girl.


End file.
